Devices of this type must guarantee a high degree of cleanliness of the products produced. For this purpose thorough cleaning of the respective units is carried out periodically in such a way that the latter are flushed with a cleaning liquid enriched with cleaning agents from time to time. Here the cleaning agent is delivered by means of a metering screw with a complex structure and control system which interacts with an equally complex metering cabinet.